The Phoenixes Wrath
by KennethWhiterider
Summary: What would happen if Harry discovered most of the things he had been told and decided that with the help of a few chosen people that they are going to change the magical world FOR THE BETTER.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected return and the forming of the alliance.

Harry Potter had just came out of Professor Dumbledore's office after just learning the prophecy, right now he was wandering aimlessly around the seventh floor when he was brought out of his thoughts by the room of requirement came into existence; the door had a plaque on the stated his name clearly intrigued Harry entered and was surprised to see three phoenixes one was Fawkes, one was black as night and the other was blue as the sky they were all in cages and underneath them was a black table that had a note book and three wands, curiously Harry approached the noted book and picked it up and started to read after the first chapter Harry knew how to control the room of requirement so he stood up and said

"room of requirement please slow time and lockdown the room so the only person that can enter is me"

with that said he continued to read the note book as he got further into the diary he became enraged as he found out that two of the phoenixes were in fact his parents who Dumbledore had locked up because they were more powerful than him and a prophecy that basically stated that in the time of darkness the child of the human phoenixes would take over the wizarding world and rule all and that they wouldn't be afraid to use both kinds of magic (the light and the dark) passing themselves off as grey mages. Enticed by the diary Harry kept on reading only to find that that the last phoenix was the last person in the world he expected to see ever again, Sirius Black.

Along the road of reading the diary Harry discovered that Dumbledore had the Molly, Ron and Ginny spying on him and supplying them with money and that they had tried to get Hermione to do so as well but she point blank refused so they obliviated her, Snape was under imperious so that he hated Harry and instead of saw him as only James Potters son not Lilly Evans son.

When Harry finally finished reading the diary his anger on full he looked towards the phoenixes above him and said

"am going to blast the cages away so that you can get out if you understand me trill once"

all three phoenixes trilled as one so that he knew that they understood so Harry took out his wand pushed all he could into the spell and screamed _"BOMBADA MAXIMA" _each cage was blown back as if the phoenixes had simply phased through them; each phoenix fell and as they fell transformed back into their human forms when they reached the floor they were kneeling over and each wearing jeans and a tee-shirt the color of their phoenix color.

James was tall he didn't have his glasses on on his wrist was a black dragonhide wand holster, a red muscle tee-shirt, black jeans and black boots. His hair was messy and his eyes were light brown.

Lily wore a blue shirt similar to a muscle shirt, a wand holster the same as James's, tight skinny jeans and feminine black boots. Her flaming red hair came to her shoulders and her eyes wear a leafy green.

Sirius looked the same as he did just before falling through the veil body wise; he held the same wand holster as James and wore a black muscle tee-shirt and black jeans and black boots. His hair fell at his shoulders he was cleanly and his eyes were a prominent sapphire blue.

" Mum, dad, Sirius?" Harry said with a hint of worry in his voice

each looked up and smiled and Harry ran forward and embraced the child they had missed so much, after five minutes later Harry had to ask

"how is it you can turn into a phoenix when I know for a fact that Sirius is a grim and you dad are a stag"

"when we were doing the animagus transformation Sirius and I notice that there was something else there; so in private we studied more by the time we entered our seventh year we discovered that it was possible to become a multi-magus so we studied further in secret by Christmas we both discovered that we also had a phoenix form I am a fire phoenix where as Sirius is a shadow phoenix, three day after we completed the transformation we discovered we also gained control of the element that our phoenix form posses; now three days before we graduated I asked your mum to marry me and as you can tell she said yes that night she told me and Sirius that she was a animagus she was a doe and a water phoenix and thus had control over water. When you were five months Dumbledore came to us a told us of the prophecy which I'm guessing you now know since apparently Sirius dies, anyway when Voldemort killed us three minutes later Dumbledore turned up and saw that we were reborn from the ashes which we guessed is a side affect of our bond finally when you were about four I think Dumbledore discovered who we were and has had us chained up in here since" explained James

as Harry sat there the three adults were mentally discussing whether to give up their final secret after about a minute and a half they each nodded

" Harry we wish for you to know that we use both light and dark magic and call it the gray arts" Lilly told her son

" I guess now would be the time to tell you that I used crucio on Bellatrix Lestrange today" Harry admitted

for the next hour Harry and his family discussed what to do now, it was finally decided that Harry would sleep and while he did they would go and see which of his friends were trustworthy and which ones weren't. Also they were going to get Sirius cleared and finally set up a place to train so that Harry was ready for the upcoming war and finally decided that they were going to take over the wizarding world so they could get equal right for all creatures and stop any future dark lords.


	2. Chapter 2

Forms and saviours.

When Harry awoke the next morning he was surprised to see Hermione, Neville along with his parents, Luna and Fred and George Weasley, Tonks and Remus.

" Harry could you go and stand by Hermione and not say anything. Now you are all here because in one way or another you are all loyal to Harry and would never do anything to betray him, what we are proposing is we start our own side in this war using both light and dark magic which will be the gray arts but first since all time is stopped within this room we are going to help you achieve both of your animagus forms and we are going to help you Remus how a cure your lycanthropy and practice to save the world" said James who while Harry was sleeping had explained how he, Lilly and Sirius were still alive.

All around people were looking at James as if he had grown a second head but as they thought on it, it was several minutes before anybody spoke luckily it was Remus

"James I may be a bit skeptical but how do you plan on curing my furry problem"

"easy you just have to accept the wolf and force yourself to transform, have you never wondered why it hurts so much when you transform it's because you and the wolf are fighting for control so if you accept it you both shall meld together and become one being" replied Lily with a giant grin on her face

as Remus thought about it it did make sense so he went to the corner at the back of the room and stated meditating.

While Remus was there James and Lily had every one who was still stand to sit and meditate until they saw a creature they were to touch them and they would transform but because they need to discover their true potential they would have to do it twice.

Everyone apart from James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were all meditating when Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and all of a sudden there in front of the teachers ( James, Lily, Sirius) we a brown wolf with shining brown eyes

"Great Hermione now try to picture yourself before you transformed"

the wolf closed it's eyes and a minute later there was Hermione Granger with a smug grin on her face and then she sat down and started to meditate more.

Next it was Harry who transformed into a black wolf with shining green eyes and he changed a minute later too and then went back to meditating, it was a hour before anyone else got there animal which was Tonks who turned into a wolf also.

At the end of the normal transformations it turned out Neville and Luna were both Tigers Neville a orange tiger and Luna a white tiger, Fred and George were both horses and Frank and Alice were Lions.

They each took a hour break and then it was time to get onto the magical side of the transformations, the person to first get it this time was Luna who turned out to be a Pegasus with her done she went over to the other side of the room so Lily could test her on her magic.

Next it was Neville who turned out to be a gryphon his mom and dad followed and they also turned out to be gryphons, Tonks was next and turned into a werewolf (_Yes Remus_ _and Tonks will be together) _Fred and George both became a dragon, while all of the people who had already completed the transformation Harry and Hermione were left still meditating an hour later there in front of everyone was a beautiful white phoenix with green eyes and right next to it was a bright yellow one.

Harry and Hermione had completed both their transformations over an hour ago they were now working on a potion that would tell them what abilities they had if any, while all the adults ( James,Lilly, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Remus, Tonks and the twins) were all have a discussion in the corner

" Harry you and the rest of us men are going on a mission to retrieve some people while your mother and the girls are going to stay here an finish up these potions so come on"

all the men walked to the center of the room and Sirius and James connected hands and all of the men were gone in a flash of black flames.

When Harry opened his eyes he found that they were outside the visitors entrance of the Ministry Of Magic

" right boys here we are going to get Sirius freed and the information of me and Lily being alive sorted so Harry never has to go to the Dursley's again and then we can try and find Sirius's wife and his daughter". Said James with a serious look on his face

With that said all the men piled into the telephone box and entered the ministry when they entered there was chaos every which or wizard went for their wand but stopped when they recognized Harry but still held their wands at the ready when they saw Sirius so all the men bar Neville and Frank took out their wands and went into a defensive position around Sirius, as all the aurors were about to attack when a voice shouted

"STOP"

all the people turned around to see Cornelius Fudge himself looking at Harry and his group

"Minister we are in need of your help in a case a three things do you have a place we can talk privately?"

"Of course come with me"

Harry and the group followed Fudge to his office and as soon as they were in Harry and the others that had wands were casting scanning charms all over the room all in all they found seven listening charms and a convulsion charm to hate Harry Potter.

"Now Minister ….."

an hour later Sirius was free, Fudge was fed a story that James and Lily had been held captive in Germany by death eaters who knew Voldemort would eventually return and they had they address of Sirius was Samantha and his daughter Sophie.

The men all went out of the Ministry and flashed back to Hogwarts when they got there they were surprised to find that there were several large sheets of parchment on the floor and the girls were all sat around talking.

" well then ladies shall we get this done?"

all the ladies got off of the bean bags they had been sitting on and went to an individual sheet of parchment

" now all you have to do it drink the potion and then cut your hand and drop three drops of blood on the parchment" said Lily

Harry went first he downed they vial his mother had just handed to him and cut his palm straight in the middle as they words started to fill out the page Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened his eye he looked down at the parchment and read

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans**

**Powers: Animagus,Telepathy,Accelerated Regeneration, Ice Elemental**

**DADA Prodigy,Charms Mater,Transfiguration Master,Wandless Magic,Parseltounge.**

Hermione went next and did the exact same as Harry

**Name: Hermione Jane Granger**

**Parents: Daniel Thomas Granger and Emma Tara Baxter**

**Powers: Animagus,Telepathy,Accelerated Regeneration,Lightning Elemental**

**Transfiguration Master,Charms Prodigy,Potions Mistress,Wandless Magic,Avian Speech.**

Next it was Luna's turn and she walked up as if it was a normal very day thing

**Name: Luna Kira Lovegood**

**Parents: Xenophilius Joseph Lovegood and Selena Trelawney**

**Powers:Third Generation Seer,Water Elemental,Divination Master,Telepathy,Animagus,Wandless Magic,Canine Speech.**

Next was Neville

**Name: Neville Franklin Longbottom **

**Parents: Franklin Augustus Longbottom and Alice Tanya Stone**

**Powers: Animagus,Earth Elemental,Herbology Apprentice,Telepathy,Wandless Magic,Amphibian Speech.**

"Well then now you know what powers you have lets see if they are blocked" said James

each teen stood in front of James,Sirius, Lily and Remus and each of the adults started to wave their wands in a strange pattern

" right then Harry you have blocks on most of your powers but take this potion go lie down and then when you wake go back to the school with your friends and act like nothings changed and we'll see you at kings cross on the 25th okay? Oh and that reminds me hand over your wand"

Harry, Hermione and Luna did and James wave his wand over their wands and a golden glow surrounded them and then died away

" you can now practice magic over the summer the ministry has no say anymore" said James

" Hermione has no blocks but should still rest with Harry so that he isn't alone when he wakes up" said Lily

"Neville has several blocks on his magic as well, here take this the same instructions we gave to Harry apply for you and I have spoke to your mother and father and before we go to Potter Manor we will go and get you a wand that works for you" said Remus

" Luna has blocks on all but her magic all her abilities apart from animagus is blocked so Luna take this potion and the same rules apply for you and we will collect your father and move him to Potter Manor so that he is safe" said Sirius

so all four teens went over to the giant bed that had materialized into the room and drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke disorientated and shocked next to him was Hermione cuddling into him and on his right Luna had a tight grip around Neville

" Hey guys come on we best get out there before the whole school realizes we're missing" said Harry as he shook Hermione and nudged Neville

once they all awoke and dressed so that it looked like they had been out for a walk they exited the Room Of Requirement they started walking in the direction of the great hall.

AN: I will work as fast as possible on chapter 3 and post it as soon as it is done.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashes and Rescues.

Over the next few day Harry and Neville would get up and go running after seeing how well built James and Sirius were they decided that working out wouldn't be too bad after their runs they would go and take a shower and then meet up with Hermione and Luna at the black lake wear they would work on their telepathy and other powers.

Harry and Hermione became a couple after the first day when Harry accidentally let his telepathy run wild while he was thinking of the best way to ask Hermione out

" _I have to find a way to tell Hermione that I'm in love with her before the end of the school year" _thought Harry with a slight grin on his face at the thought

"_Harry? Did you just say that you love me?" _came Hermione's voice from out of no where

"yes I did say that Hermione but how did you hear I thought it not said it out load" said Harry becoming nervous now

"of course it must have been our telepathy ability" said Hermione after about thirty seconds of trying to figure it out

"so what do we do now that you know how I feel ?" said Harry

"well I guess now is a better time then any other I love you too I have since first year when we were saving the stone" stated Hermione with a big smile

after that they were always seen together the first time anybody had anything to say about it was Ron Weasley

" you just had to go and do it didn't you Potter" he spat at Harry as he and Hermione had come back from a walk to a full common room

"do what ?" said a clearly confused Harry

" steal my girl that's what" he spat again

that when Harry got really angry and everyone in the common room was shocked when Harry disappeared from the spot he was at with Hermione to suddenly be there in front of Ron Weasley leaving nothing but a couple of shards of ice behind him

"she was never YOUR girl she's never ever fancied you and you have done nothing but demean her and make her cry now I'm only going to say this once and I goes for everybody in this school the bullying stops now or so help me god not even Dumbledore or Voldemort will be able to stop me from hurting you have you got that ?" said Harry his voice getting harsher every second he was speaking

the tone of his voice made everyone in the room scared of him as all were nodding when he asked if it was clear he walked out of the common room closely followed by Hermione and Neville they were just about to turn the corner to the main stair case when they heard a cry of pain and a couple of voices saying

" yeah that right stay down on the floor were you belong" a female voice said

as they turned the corner to see what was going on there was a shout of anger and a few pebbles left behind as Neville appeared out of nowhere and grabbed both people and slammed them together and dropped them to the floor as if they were nothing and held his hand out for the girl which happened to be Luna

"are you alright Luna ?" said a genuinely concerned Neville

"yes Neville thank you" said Luna as she took his hand and got up

"Luna I want you to go to Ravenclaw tower and tell them that no one is going anywhere until we've seen them" said Harry as he and Hermione go to them

Luna only nodded as she knew that there was nothing she could do to deter them so she walked off in the direction of Ravenclaw tower with her three friends closely by Hermione with her arm around Luna's shoulder and Harry and Neville behind with the two bullies over their shoulders.

When they reached Ravenclaw tower Luna gave the Password and allowed them in Harry and Neville went in first and dropped the two bullies on the floor in the middle of the room and turned and stood next to the portrait hole all side by side Harry being the first one to speak

" I want every fucking dickhead and fuck face who has dared pick on Luna to step forward before I started hitting everyone in here"

one by one thirty six Ravenclaw came and stood in a line in the middle of the common room Harry and Neville walked up to the two largest ones and hit them dead on in the face everyone in the common room was shocked except for Hermione and Luna who stood there with a smile on their faces

" now from this day forth any more bully that takes place at Hogwarts and I swear to what ever god you fuckers believe in I will rip this school apart to find you and then I will make you pay in more than pain" said Harry

" why do you care she just stupid Looney Lovegood" a burly six year student sneered at them

Harry nodded to Neville who was the closest to the student and punched him

" I care because believe it or not my life isn't all chocolates and roses I have been picked on from the day I could walk" stated Harry and walked out of the common room with his three friends closely following so Harry decided to take the lead

"Nev I think it's time" he said with a smirk on his face

" you know what Harry I think it is" said Nev with a smile on his face

Harry and Hermione walked away and went to the black lake twenty minutes later they were joined by Nev and Luna who were walking hand in hand

" finally mate" said Harry and Nev sat down and Luna sat on his lap

they spent the next half and hour talking and then they decided to go back to their respective towers and pack up as it was the last day they got up and split up Nev had decided to walk Luna back to her tower while Harry and Hermione continued onto Gryffindor tower.

As Harry was packing Nev came in with a big smile on his face Harry decided not to ask;

it took them an hour to pack everything and they went down to the end of year feast.

The next time they saw Luna as she sat next to Hermione across from Nev and Harry the noticed she had a black eye when asked how it happened she told them the threat they had pushed on Ravenclaw had taken affect accept on the six year that Nev and punched after calling Luna Looney, Harry and Nev looked at the six year and saw that he noticed them because he had a smirk on his face Harry and Nev looked at each other and then got up and went over to the Ravenclaw table grabbed hold of the six year and dragged him out of the hall.

The next time the sixth year was seen was when he stumbled into the great hall the following morning black and blue when asked by the professors what had happened he said the last thing he remembered was being dragged out of the great hall at the beginning of the feast the night before by Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, the professors approached Harry and Neville and asked them what happened they both replied that the professors should b paying close attention to the bullying situation the school had.

At half past ten the four friends got onto the train and got a compartment near the back and the three that had wand placed so many enchantments on the door it would have taken a muggle bomb to get through it.

They spent the time talking about what they were going to do this summer and reading it was decided that either way they were going to meet up and practice their magic.

After what seemed twenty minutes they noticed that they were pulling into king's cross station Harry, Hermione and Luna shrunk all of their trunks down so they were just carrying their pets they each placed their trunk into their pockets and canceled all the enchantments on the door and walked out and were met by their parents Frank and Alice left immediately with Neville after giving James an inconspicuous wink.

Just as they were about to leave they were met by an angry family

"who do you think you are ? Hitting people for no good reason" said the man who must be head of their family

" no good reason it that what your little bastard of a son told you it was for, well how about you ask him why he's been picking on a defenseless fourth year for the past four year just because she's different I don't give a damn if me mother and father are here right now I'll give you a warning right now sort the little shit out or I can guarantee that he'll be in the hospital wing for the most of his seventh year" said Harry venomously

with that Harry and his friends and Family walked out onto the muggle platform to meet Hermione's parents while Harry was busy saying hello he failed to notice that his all the adult of the magical group and slipped away to Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

"well, well,well fat ass you still haven't lost any weight have you, don't worry we'll see each other pretty soon when I come to visit you to repay you in kind for the treat meant you have given my soon while in the pit you call a house" spat James with a look of pure hatred

Vernon and Petunia ran out of the station as fast as they could and left a group off laughing people behind.

" come on Harry we best get out of here before the Weasley's turn up" said his mother

Harry only nodded and followed his parents out of the station after giving Hermione a quick kiss when they got to the corner two streets from the station James called the Knight bus when asked where they wanted to go James whispered something to the conductor to which the conductor nodded and walked off to the driver and whisper something to him as well twenty minutes later they were getting off in front of a castle the size of Hogwarts.

When they were in side the castle James explained that this castle was Potter castle all around the manor there was a beach worth of time turner sand so that they could train without having interruptions and here he would have his room.

When they reach a room that was at the top of the manor he entered the room he discovered that the entire room was decked out in white the only things that were not white was the floor,ceiling and the wardrobe.

Harry immediately turned and thanked his parents grabbing them into a hug and turned and went back into the room and started unpacking as he was placing some tee-shirts into the top draw of his dresser he found a brand new wand holster so he tried it on and discovered that it fit perfectly and took his wand out of the back pocket of his jeans and placed it into the wand holster.

When he was done unpacking he went to look around the house and found several rooms in different colors and a dueling room and the kitchen , as he was leaving the dining room he was surprised to find a teenage girl about a year younger than him she had midnight black hair,power blue eyes and she was wearing black boots and jeans, a emerald green tee-shirt and a wand holster she was also wearing a silver necklace that had a phoenix with sapphires for eyes.

" hi you must be Harry I'm Sophie, Sirius's daughter" the girl said shyly

after Harry introduced himself to her they split because Harry needed to take a shower thirty minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom when he got to his bedroom he went to the closet which he had placed all his clothes in only to be surprised to find that the closet was filled with lots a black and blue jeans, trainers and running outfits,boots like his father and Sirius wore and there were lots of white tee-shirts and shirts.

Harry chose a tee-shirt that fit him perfectly and put some black jeans on then went down to the dining area he had just sat down when a alarm sounded in the manor, Harry ran to the front door to find out what was going on

"Bones Manor is under attack" said James with a somber expression

soon everyone was at the door and Harry was given a quick introduction to Samantha who was wearing the same as her daughter except her tee-shirt was a leaf green

"right then everybody got their portkeys" said Lily that was when Harry noticed that she had placed a phoenix pendant around his neck his was the same as Sophie's except his had emeralds were the eyes were.

Harry felt the familiar tug around the naval and when he opened his eyes he was in a war zone he immediately ripped his wand out of the new holster and pointed it at the nearest death eater and screamed " EXPULSHO" the death eater was completely unaware so didn't have enough time to react and was blasted back unconscious Harry looked around and say all of his family (James,Lily,Sirius,Samantha,Sophie,Remus and Tonks) were all fighting different death eaters.

He changed into his ice phoenix form and flew above the battle and flew around the house trying to find a way in, he flew into a window that was open only to find the Voldemort was in the room along with Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy he quickly changed back into his human for and fired hex after hex until he had Voldemort's attention

" how in the name of the great Salazar Slytherin did you get here Potter" screamed Voldemort

Harry was about to answer when two more phoenixes flew into the room and changed into Lily and James Potter, Voldemort thinking they were still dead was still with shock giving them enough time to take out Lucius with a stunner.

Bellatrix ennerverated him and she grabbed hold of her lord and portkeyed out of the house, James was about to walk over to Madam Bones and Susan who were hidden behind a bookcase the was in front of a secret passage when the door was blaster off of it's hinges and when the smokes cleared a voice they all recognized saying " who are you two people you are impersonating dead people"

James ignored Dumbledore and put his hand on Madam Bones and Susan's shoulders and was gone but not before he said " FUCK YOU, you old bastard"


End file.
